Master Detective
by Samwise Baggins
Summary: Yusuke's private life seems to have turned into another Detective Case... but can the Spirit Detective solve it before his life falls completely apart?
1. The Smell of Bitter Almonds

Title: The Smell of Bitter Almonds

Authors: Sam and Merrianna  
Series: Master Detective 1 / 9

Rating: R: Language, Violence  
Summary: Yusuke's private life seems to have turned into another Detective case... but can the Spirit Detective solve it before his life falls completely apart? 

Characters: Atsuko Uremeshi and friends; A Policeman and a Mortician; Yusuke Uremeshi & Keiko Yukimura

Spoilers: From the beginning of the series until the end of the Dark Tournament, pretty much (at any given time).

Category: Paranormal, AU, Action

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is a trademark of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Studio Perriot, Media Blasters, and Central Park Media. We are in no way connected with these people, and we do not claim ownership to these characters, lands, or names. We have borrowed them to share a story... and most likely not a story Yoshihiro Togashi would have written, had he had the time or no. We are making no money from this, and it is just for our entertainment, and that of free entertainment to a select group of friends. Thank You.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Setting: AU: During and after the Dark Tournament (it's alternate from the moment they leave Hanging Neck Island, though).

Note: If someone can figure out the mystery, and give me the correct solution, your penname will be published as a Master Detective. So, get sleuthing!

Feedback: Please? We love comments: samwisebagginsyahoo.co.uk or merriannadragonyahoo.com

* * *

Laughing, Atsuko Uremeshi patted the stubbled cheek of her companion. "Gotta go pee. Be back soon." She swayed as she stood, deep voices protesting her proposed departure. The young woman laughed again and shook her head. "I ain't gonna pee here, girls. And I ain't running away." She tugged playfully on the frilly pink shawl drape over another companion's stocky, muscular arms. The group, dressed in informal evening dresses or formal skirt-sets, continued to complain, but Atsuko merely winked and walked unsteadily towards the ladies room.

Several minutes passed before the pretty brunette came out of the bathroom, adjusting her yellow sweater over her thin shoulders. She noticed a close friend standing in the doorway of the club. Grinning, Atsuko went to chat, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up, and taking a deep drag. She laughed at something her friend said. Accepting a drink, the woman shook her head, handed the empty glass back, and waved goodbye, intent on enjoying her evening with as many friends as possible. She left the friend and headed back into the club.

Delighted with the unexpected encounter, the thirty-year-old woman rejoined her drinking companions. "Miss me, girls?" A chorus of deep voices confirmed her suspicions. "Well, if you really love me, let's go play." She popped a couple of nuts into her mouth and started walking for the door. Two of her companions agreed to join her, happily singing a bawdy tune as they staggered down the boulevard to the local gaming salon. Amid laughter and flirtatious comments, the threesome headed deep into the building.

Atsuko was considered a very popular face in the gaming and drinking crowd. Many a person stopped to talk to the woman and she savored every minute of the attention. In fact, within an hour, the young brunette had drunk three toasts and eaten two sandwiches, all without having to pay a single yen.

"Okay, girls, ante up." She lay down a chip and looked at the burly person dressed in the sassy red shirt-set next to her. Scratching one hand against bristling facial stubble, grumbling in a bass rumble over the hand dealt, the person finally made a bid. Atsuko laughed in delight as another companion took equally long. "Hey, I ain't getting any younger, ya know... oh!"

Her face contorted as pain wracked her frame. Dropping her cards, the woman groaned and wrapped both arms around her abdomen, doubling up to lay a very sweaty forehead against the hard table. As saliva built in her mouth, her eyes started rolling back and Atsuko began to foam at the mouth. "Ah…" she couldn't articulate her needs. The pain was horrible; it felt like nothing she'd ever dreamed of before. As the woman began convulsing, her last truly coherent thought was that she wished she could die... just end it all.

And then, her wish came true.

  


Sirens broke through the night, startling those still awake. However, Yusuke Uremeshi didn't let them bother him. He was too busy trying to study the file in front of him. It was long and boring and the thing he least wanted to do. The teenager wanted excitement, not this boring reading Lord Koenma had sent him.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed the paperwork away and stood. The sixteen-year-old stretched, yawning wide enough to hear his jaw pop. Grunting and scratching his belly, the young man headed towards the fridge. A firm knock on the front door drew the brunet's attention; with another grunt, he headed to the door and threw it wide open.

"Yeah?" He didn't recant his rude behavior even when he saw the uniform on the man in the doorway. "Ya want somethin'?"

The police officer merely showed his credentials and, in a soft, respectful voice, asked, "Are you Uremeshi, Yusuke, please?"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, a defiant look settling over his handsome features. "Yeah." He didn't add any information, didn't ask any questions, didn't even invite the guy into the house. He had too much negative experience with the law to be overly helpful or eager to see them. As he forced the officer to stand on the threshold, the teen wracked his memory for anything illegal he'd done recently.

The police officer didn't produce cuffs, however. He never spoke above a whisper, either. The man, with no mention of a crime or a request to enter the premises, softly said, "Mister Uremeshi, you are needed to come to the hospital morgue to identify a body, sir."

"What the hell?" Brown eyes widened in surprise, the teen taken aback at the odd request. "Me? Why me?" He grabbed his jacket and followed the man outside without hesitation, even as he tried to figure out who would have died that he would be required to identify. With a frown, the young man slid into the police car, feeling odd to be sitting in the front seat rather than the back. He noted that the officer hadn't answered his questions.

When the pair got to the hospital, the still silent officer led the boy down into he morgue. Without a word, he nodded to the physician present. That man nodded back, solemnly, and carefully drew a sheet back, revealing the body on the table.

Yusuke gasped then stepped forward, one hand outstretched but not touching. His eyes were glued to the pale figure on the table... the figure dressed in a matching yellow sweater and skirt set. "Ma?" His voice was a whisper, confusion and disbelief surrounding every syllable. "What... the... hell?" He could only stare, wondering what kind of cruel joke this was. Soon, however, as he stared at the contorted features of his only relative, the confusion turned to anger the disbelief to torment. Still considering it a tasteless prank, but knowing deep down that it couldn't be, the teen clenched his fists and whirled towards the cop. "What the hell is this shit, creep?"

The officer remained calm, showing sympathy at the attack rather than defensiveness. The boy had just lost his mother after all. "She was in a gaming salon, Mister Uremeshi. Her companions reported that she became violently ill and thus they called medical services. Rescue workers were unable to save her, however." He bowed low to the teen. "I am sorry for your loss."

Turning away from the sympathy in the man's eyes, Yusuke walked directly over to the morgue table and lay a hand on his mother's pasty cheek. She still felt a bit warm, but he knew that certainly wouldn't last. A rancid smell, like bitter almonds, hung over the woman, making him want to vomit himself. He pulled back and frowned. "How'd she die?" He couldn't take his eyes off his young mother.

"We will be performing an autopsy of course. So far, it looks as if it may have been some sort of stomach virus." These words came from the morgue doctor. He stepped forward to face the grieving young man. "We will contact you as soon as we have full reports."

Surprise crossed the officer's face as he was suddenly grabbed by the uniform lapels. The young teen pulled him so close, their faces nearly touched. The office could smell the cigarettes on the boy's breath. The look in the teenager's eyes was so... haunted... the office felt his soul freeze. He nearly begged to be released, stopping himself at the low words the boy spoke.

"Find out how this happened."

Then Yusuke pushed the man away and strode quickly from the room without looked again at his deceased mother. He was a grieving young man barely in High School and now an orphan as well. No matter his youth and seeming inexperience, however, Yusuke Uremeshi would not rest until he found out just what had happened at the salon; his mother had never had a stomach virus in her life. And if the doctors and cops couldn't figure it out, Yusuke had his own methods. He'd use all of his contacts to the fullest extent.

He was sure his mother's death was no mere accident.

  


The sound of a key in the front door alerted Yusuke Uremeshi that his solitude was at an end. Looking up from his hunched position, sitting on the kitchen floor in a dark corner, the teen made no move to intervene in any way. He merely watched, numb and tired. The door finally swung open to reveal his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura.

She glanced around, her face pale and tear-streaked. "Yusuke?" Letting herself in, she shut the door behind her as she kicked off her shoes. "Yusuke, where are you?" Her voice was as torn as his emotions.

A slight moaning sound answered the teenaged girl. She whirled around to see Puu, Yusuke's Spirit Beast, sitting near his other half. The small blue fur ball looked miserable and ill. With an answering groan, Keiko scooped him up and knelt by her longtime friend. "Yusuke..." tears started in her eyes once more.

The boy looked at his friend with little real reaction. He merely turned his head to stare into the increasing darkness, ignoring Puu as well. Yusuke didn't want to feel, to think; it was too painful. Yeah, he'd wanted to runaway numerous times, and was often disgusted with his mother's slovenly habits, but he loved her. She was his mother.

"Yusuke..."

Keiko seemed intent on disturbing him and the teen turned his face towards her, sneering. "What the hell do you want, Keiko? Mom's dead. Okay? Leave me alone." Her arms went around him and he didn't have the energy to fight her. Instead, he stiffened then let himself relax into her. A sob broke from him. Finally, Yusuke turned and buried his face in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her in a desperate embrace. The toughest teen in the neighborhood began to weep, his Spirit Beast echoing the sadness and rage.

It was a long time before either of them was in any condition to speak. Neither pulled back, but the boy's voice broke the eerie silence that had enshrouded them. "The cops called. They said it was an allergic reaction to some almonds she ate at the..." he cut himself off and raised his head to stare blankly into the surrounding darkness. "They found the almonds in... her stomach... and..." he shook his head.

His girlfriend nodded and murmured something incoherent. She merely held him, soothing the miserable teen in her arms. One hand petted his unruly black hair. Peace seemed to settle over them finally as Keiko stroked him, a peace that had come with the revelation that Atsuko Uremeshi had died by the oddest twist of fate. Some nuts she was allergic to had gotten into a handful of nuts she'd grabbed on the way out of the gaming den. It was the oddest quirk, but something about such a stupid death almost made sense when it came to Atsuko Uremeshi.

The hard won peace would too quickly shatter for the so recently orphaned teen.

Continued in Chapter Two: The Better to See You By (---when written---)


	2. The Better to See You By

Title: The Better to See You By

Authors: Sam & Merrianna  
Series: Master Detective 2 / 9

Characters: Koenma, George, Botan, Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama, Keiko, Puu, Hiei, and King Yama

Note: See, told you this would be a Spirit Detective case. I hope no one was truly worried it wouldn't be.

Second Note: Yes, I know Hinagashi isn't involved in this story, but I really couldn't figure out where in the "timeline" that movie went. Thus, I determined to just ignore her presence totally (just as I ignored some of the more recent characters I saw in newly released episodes, as I wasn't as familiar with them).

* * *

Straightening the lavender scarf looped loosely over his shoulders, Lord Koenma, Prince of the Underworld, turned to his longtime servant. "Ogre, are you ready yet?" Normally, the young god would have sounded impatient and irritated. However, due to recent events, Koenma was too weary and sad to bother with his normal sniping. Without really looking at the large blue Ogre, the prince straightened the cuffs of his dark purple suit.

The Administrator of the Underworld was over eight hundred years old, but at the moment he could pass for a regular boy of sixteen. He was dressed in a very dark royal purple outfit, black never having suited his tastes, with a bit of light lavender to lighten it up, monotones also not to his taste. Next to the giant apparition dressed in a western-style black tuxedo, he looked elegant in an understated way. Most people at the wake, however, probably wouldn't notice at all. The thought of being ignored, for once, didn't bother the vain young prince. He was too busy worrying about Yusuke.

"Yes, sir. All ready, sir." There was a strained quality about the Ogre's voice, but it was ignored, as normal.

Koenma was too wrapped up in his own mixed feelings. He didn't normally care what happened to the Humans... down there. This time, though, despite not really knowing the recently deceased, he felt compelled to go honor her memory. Her son was his Spirit Detective, after all, even if she'd never know it.

"Then let's go." And the pair of otherworldly beings left the grand palace of the Underworld.

It wasn't long before they were joined in their journeying. Dressed in a very dark red kimono, unlike her normal pink, Botan, Pilot of the River Styx, steadied her flying oar next to their gently lowering cloud. She looked as if she was torn between confusion and grief, but neither emotion had apparently taken the fore yet. Her eyes were dry, face pale.

"Botan."

She didn't respond to his simple greeting, merely floating downwards with them. As they traveled lower and lower, the emotions continue to play across her pretty face. A slight warm breeze played across the trio, tugging a long tendril of blue hair from the woman's neat ponytail. Finally, a sob escaped. "Oh, sir!"

He sighed and turned on his cloud, all downward movement halting at a mental command from the ruler. "Yes, Botan?" Unlike his normal imperious self, the god used gentle tones on the Grim Reaper next to him. He didn't like the look of desperation in her maroon eyes.

"I..." She turned to look at him. "I didn't see this coming, sir. She wasn't on my list. I..." with another sob, she turned her face away. "I thought you'd let me be the one to bring her up, Lord Koenma."

Was that what was bothering her? That Atsuko Uremeshi hadn't been assigned to her? He found irritation finally welling up and rolled his expressive brown eyes. "I didn't assign her anywhere. Father must have overstepped me." He heard the sulky tones of his voice but didn't care suddenly. He, after all, was the Administrator of the Underworld, but his father didn't trust him to handle a case so close to him? That hurt... that hurt far worse than almost anything the aged god had ever before done to his young son.

Turning wide, tear-filled eyes to her lord, the woman sniffled. "Oh." That was all that was said as the trio once more began their decent to the Human World below.

  


There weren't very many people in the apartment. Most had been and left already. With a frown, Yusuke wished the rest would just leave, too. He didn't care if they were the people he was closest to in this world and the next, he want to be alone with his mother's memory.

The frown intensified as he recalled that he didn't even have her body with him at the moment... the police had refused to release it yet, saying some tests had to come back still before he could cremate her. Despite the lack of a body, Yusuke had decided to go ahead with the wake. The apartment had been too lonely without his mom there. Now, however, he wished he'd waited for the police to release her. Everyone visiting had really gotten on his nerves.

Without so much as a knock, the front door opened to reveal the tiny, aged figure of Master Genkai, followed by the Ice Apparition, Yukina. The young demon had the grace to look sorrowful as well as abashed for their intrusion. She bowed low to Yusuke, whom merely glared inconsolably, and headed into the living room to pay her respects to Atsuko. Genkai, for her part, walked directly over to Yusuke and clasped her hands behind her back, her head bobbing in respect. "Hey, Dim Wit."

At that time, the door opened to admit someone yet again, and Yusuke's temper finally snapped. The teenager whirled around, glaring at the newcomers with as much malice as he could manage. His eyes even seemed to glow just a bit with the intense energy he was generating. It didn't stop even when he recognized the three apparitions who'd entered.

A shiver seemed to pass over the few people in the room. Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara, a pair of siblings that had become a close part of Yusuke's circle, could both sense the intensity of spirit energy their friend was producing. Kurama, or Shuichi as he was known by anyone outside their small group, could also tell that the dark-haired teen was on the edge of breaking into a full-blown rage. For her part, Keiko Yukimura didn't need Spirit Sense to know what was going on with Yusuke's emotions. She could tell by Puu's reaction in her arms. The little Spirit Beast always reacted to whatever Yusuke felt inside. Yukina shuddered and determinedly went on with her prayers. Genkai merely silently watched the commotion, her expression inscrutable.

Not wanting to see the apartment destroyed, their friends injured, or Yusuke arrested for being a public menace, the four friends quickly took action. Kazuma moved to Botan's side and offered her a plate of food, aware that the others had moved away from the angry teen to give him the space he apparently wanted so much.

Botan looked up at the extremely tall redhead. "Th... thanks, Kuwabara." She took a pastry from the tray and frowned at it, not eating. The Grim Reaper couldn't help but worry about the Spirit Detective she was an assistant to. The boy looked ready to explode. "How's Yusuke?"

For his part, the grieving orphan turned his back on everyone, not even greeting his newest exalted guests. He headed for his mother's bedroom and some much-needed alone time. The look in his eyes pleaded with Keiko to understand, though the boy wouldn't have been able to explain just what he needed understood.

Keiko did understand... and followed him without a word, carrying Puu in her arms.

As the pair settled into the bedroom, Kuwabara let himself relax and turned towards the newly arrived Botan. "Uh, well... this is pretty hard and all, you know? His Mom died."

The pretty apparition screwed up her face, as if trying to avoid spilling the tears in her wide eyes. "Yes... I know. I was... told."

"Yeah," he paused, then went on in a sad, soft tone, "I guess you got to bring her wherever she went, huh? Was it someplace nice, Botan?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, a sob escaping before she could stop it. With another sob, covering her mouth with one slender hand, Botan ran from the room, into the hallway. Genkai wisely took her leave and followed the grieving spirit. Kazuma was prevented from following them by a hand on his arm. The door closed with a soft thud.

"Let her go, Baby Brother. Give her time."

He turned to his older sister and frowned. "Shizuru? Why do all the good people get killed early and the mean jerks get to stay alive a long time?" It was a cross between a rhetorical question and a genuine query, and the girl knew it for such.

She shook her head, letting a shaking hand trail through straight brown hair. "I don't know, Baby Brother. I don't know." After a long intense look at the door, she sighed, ran a hand through her hair again, and shook her head. "Look, Kazuma, I'm going outside for a smoke. If anyone needs me, that's where I'll be, okay?"

Kuwabara nodded and watched his sister stroll away, pulling a cigarette and lighter from her purse as she moved. He sighed and looked back towards the front door. Somehow, this wake was almost as sad as the one they'd held for Yusuke two years before. Even sadder was the thought that this time the deceased probably wasn't going to be returning from the dead, claiming it was some goofy mix-up or something. Wanting to talk to the beautiful Yukina, but not wanting to interrupt her prayers, he headed into the small bathroom with a sad shake of his head.

Silently watching the proceedings through mournful green eyes, Kurama moved slowly towards the coffin. A picture of Atsuko, in one of her rare sober times, sat on top of the plain wooden structure. The woman had been so young... too young to have a teenaged son... too young to die. The red-haired boy ran a hand gently, caressingly over the box and knelt down, seemingly uncaring what Yukina might think about his actions. Leaning forward, he spoke a few soft words to the picture. He seemed unaware that a pair of equally sad brown eyes was watching him.

Lord Koenma paid his respects to the deceased woman, just as quietly as Kurama. However, he did not linger like the other boy. He moved away from the sadness, feeling hunger welling up. He always got hungry when he was emotional, and this time was certainly no exception. The god looked around for something to eat.

Finding the dining table laden with food, the young prince sighed and slipped into a plain chair. He ignored the lack of cushions, fine silver, and obsequious servants. Even George's absence didn't bother him. Let the blue Ogre do as he wished... Koenma had found enough good food to quell his nervous appetite. He started filling his plate, pulling a delicate looking table-lamp closer to see better. Absently, Lord Koenma nodded as George put a dish of something or other in front of him then headed into the kitchen for more edibles.

Apparently done with his quiet communion, Kurama stood and quietly watched the hungry prince. He finally let his eyes rove around the darkening room, noting that most of the present light came from that lamp on the table. No one had bothered to turn on the house lights yet. The young man didn't feel like disturbing the darkness, however, so he merely wandered quietly around the dark living area. A soft rapping at a window drew the teen's attention, and he turned towards Yusuke's empty bedroom. Heading in that direction, having an idea whom would be out there at this time of day, the redhead let himself into his host's room and headed for the window.

Just as quietly as Kurama had been, Yukina rose and headed for the kitchen to join George. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone at the moment, and determined that he'd be least likely to interrupt her musings. The door softly shut behind the small Ice Demon.

It was a few silent minutes later that Keiko exited Atsuko's room, leaving Yusuke and Puu to comfort one another. She didn't like abandoning him, but it was what he wanted, after all. She would go back to him soon, just to check in. Seeing only the young god at the table, Keiko headed for the living room, letting the door between rooms swing softly shut. She knelt by Atsuko's coffin and started praying.

  


A loud crash startled everyone, causing a moment of confused silence. Then, everyone was scrambling towards the noise, doors opening as people ran into the dining room. Kuwabara was holding his trousers up with one hand, having not had time to fasten them while trying to depart the bathroom. Botan's face was puffy and her eyes swollen from her tears, causing her to nearly topple into Keiko, who'd apparently run from the living room, as she came from the hallway alone. Even Hiei, coming from Yusuke's room, had made an entrance at the loud noise.

Someone flipped on the main light switch, though no one thought to check just who had such insight.

There, head covered by his lavender scarf, lay Koenma slumped into the meal he'd been devouring. The lamp that had sat next to him was shattered... shards scattered over the table, chairs, and floor. Some of the delicate mess was even embedded among the brown strands of the prince's hair, along with remnants of his food. A bright red was slowly seeping over everything, soaking the dark mourning clothes the god had worn on this sad occasion.

"Lord Koenma?" Botan's voice was breathless as she hurried forward, her face going pale at the sight of the injured ruler.

Yukina's hands flew to cover her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh no!" The others before her blocked her from getting to his side.

"What the hell?" Yusuke joined her, tearing the scarf away from the prince's face, revealing a long, deep gash dusted with food and china. "Hey, I know he's an annoying jerk, but that doesn't mean anyone should hit the creep." He turned dark brown eyes on his friends.

George let out a wail and hurried towards his master, pushing people out of the way in his urgency. "Lord Koenma, Sir? Oh no!" Tears started streaming down in face in rivulets. "Oh, dear, what will I do? What will his father say? Oh, wake up, Sir, wake up!" The Ogre reached over and started shaking the boy. Food, blood, and porcelain flew in all directions. Kurama reached over and stopped the Ogre from his task, but not before everyone could see the sickening way Koenma's head and neck whipped back and forth... as if... as if he had absolutely no muscular control whatsoever.

A low, almost satisfied sounding voice seemed to sound even over the Ogre's wails. "I'd say the fool is dead."

Yukina sobbed, and Yusuke whirled on Hiei so fast, the little demon blinked in surprise... but that was the only indicator of a reaction from the dark-haired apparition. "Don't say that! He... that little brat can't be dead!" It was an angry growl, no questioning lilt to his voice at all. The Spirit Detective turned and glared at the others one by one.

"This is horrible. He's bleeding to death, here!" Botan sobbed and touched the too cold neck, then drew away as if burnt. "He's... there's no pulse..."

Before she could say anything else, or anyone could react further, a sudden crash of thunder was heard and King Yama, the Ruler of the Underworld, much reduced in size, slammed open the balcony door. Without a word, he gestured towards the sobbing Ogre then to his one and only son. George let out a wail but scooped the boy, still in teen form, into his muscular arms and hurried over to his supreme master. The trio disappeared without further comment.

"That was weird."

Shizuru rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her brother's comment.

"Okay, which of you did this?" Yusuke's cold glare roved the room, not even excluding his own Spirit Beast, who let out a low whimper.

"U... us?" Kuwabara looked shocked, his black eyes moving quickly across the friends then back to Yusuke. "Why'd you think it was one of us, Uremeshi?" For once he didn't linger hopelessly on the presence of Yukina, too concerned with what was happening around them to let his heart take over what little common sense he could claim.

"Simple. We are the only ones present." The answer came, not from Yusuke Uremeshi, but Kurama. He noted the look of pure confusion in the taller redhead's face and sighed softly. "Hiei was at Yusuke's window. Yusuke was in his mother's room, and could clearly see her window. Botan was just outside the door. The bathroom window is too small for anyone to get through..."

"Yeah, an' I was in there peeing," the tall boy interjected thoughtfully.

The interruption seemed to spur his older sister to join the conversation. "So, it was one of us. Where was everyone?" She still had her cigarette in her hand. As if just remembering it, she held it up with a small wave. "I claim balcony."

Kurama nodded. "I was with Hiei in Yusuke's room."

"This is ridiculous." Botan once more jumped into the conversation, drawing all eyes. "Why would anyone want to kill Lord Koenma?"

"Now _that's_ the question, isn't it?"

No one seemed able to find an answer to Yusuke's dark question.

Continued in Chapter Three: No Use Hanging Around


	3. No Use Hanging Around

Title: No Use Hanging Around

Authors: Sam & Merrianna  
Series: Master Detective 3 / 9

Characters: Botan, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama, Keiko, Puu, Hiei

Note: The challenge still stands: if someone can solve the case (or even give me their best shot), and they are correct, I will happily claim him or her (or them) Master Detective, and list the pen-name(s) in this story, as well as on my webpage.

* * *

"Maybe Lord Koenma wasn't the target?" Yukina's soft voice broke the sudden silence. She stepped up and winced at the sight of the destruction. "Or perhaps he wasn't meant to... die... from the hit?"

"Well, then, that's easy. Botan." Yusuke whirled on the Grim Reaper. "You look in your book and tell me who to bust. And while you're at it, you can make up for not warning me about my Mom by telling me where you took her." His arms crossed and he glared at his assistant with a menacing frown.

Botan shook her head, ponytail swaying, tears still streaming down her face. "I... I didn't... get to... take her... anywhere! I was... wasn't... told she'd... d... d... die!" Covering her face, Botan started crying in earnest. Her entire body shook with the wails, giving one the impression she might shake herself apart if not stopped. Between her hands came a muffled remark about not knowing Lord Koenma would die either.

Keiko wrapped her arms around the spirit and hugged her. "Oh, Botan... it'll be all right. I'm sure King Yama will... uh... find a way to bring his son back. He wouldn't want Lord Koenma to... uh..."

"Botan..." Kuwabara was being his normal absent-minded self when he interrupted with a random thought. It wasn't an intentionally cruel thought, but that was Kuwabara for you. "You... uh... didn't get mad at him or nothin' just cause he didn't let you take Missus Uremeshi to Spirit World... did you?"

Before anyone could think to clobber the stupid teenager, Botan ran wailing from the room, red kimono almost tripping her up. She felt a hand grabbing at her, but pulled away and practically threw herself down the apartment steps. How could this be happening? And how could those heartless idiots be treating this like some stupid murder mystery game when it was Lord Koenma who'd been victimized? As the others called after her, the grieving Grim Reaper lost herself in the warm night.

"That didn't go so well." Kuwabara sighed and looked at the others.

Everyone was pretty much where he or she had been right before Botan had run out... well, except Keiko, who'd run after her of course. Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama still stood by the bloody mess of table and chair. Yusuke, holding a now sobbing Puu, was glaring across the table at them, and Shizuru stood close to the middle of the doorway, taking a long drag on her cigarette.

Kuwabara became aware that his trousers were still unfastened, and there was a nasty trickle on the inside of his thigh. He hadn't had a chance to properly tend things when they'd all run out at the sound of the lamp breaking over Koenma's head. With a flush, he tried to sidle back towards the bathroom... and the toilet paper.

"Oh no you don't, Kuwabara. You ain't going nowhere until I figure out just which one of you clobbered old Pacifier Breath." Yusuke reached out to snag his friend by the arm. He ignored the incomprehensible look the redhead shot him and turned his glare on the others. "You know, I _will_ figure this out." And with that, his dark gaze rested menacingly on Hiei.

The short demon glared defiantly back at the human.

The building silence was broken by a short sigh from Kurama. He ran a hand through his long red hair and looked back at the table. "Whoever did it, Yusuke, would have had to run back to his or her room before everyone reacted to the noise. That means it was somebody very quick."

All eyes now seemed to turn to Hiei, who looked murderous. His cold voice sent chills down the backs of most those standing there. "If you are implying that it was..."

The sixteen-year-old human with the fox-demon soul shook his head, long tresses swaying around his back and hips. "No, Hiei. I do not imply it was you. I was with you the entire time. However, if someone could not get into the apartment without being seen, that leaves those of us present as the suspects." These words seemed to appease the dark-haired demon somewhat and Kurama continued. "Or, someone let the murderer in and is covering for him or her."

"Or, hey, maybe one of us is the murderer..."

"That _is_ what we are discussing, Dolt."

Kuwabara ignored Hiei's interruption to continue his rambling thought, "and maybe he's some kinda shape shifter or something." He looked triumphant at this conclusion.

Shizuru shook her head. "I don't think so, Baby Brother." At the younger boy's crestfallen look she merely rolled her eyes and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "But it has its merits."

"Terrific!" The sixteen-year-old Spirit Detective stormed towards the fridge and pulled out one of his mother's bottles of beer. Without a word, he opened it and took a very long swig, ending with half an empty bottle in one hand and a huge belch to show for his efforts. "So, now instead of giving my mom a proper wake and stuff, I gotta go track down the asshole that killed my boss?" As the Spirit Detective, tracking down demonic criminals was his job, especially with such a high profile killing... and he really rather doubted Kuwabara had the brains or Shizuru the motive. That would mean either Kurama or Hiei did it... or Botan. _Nah, she's too upset. Can't be her. George, maybe?_

Thoughtfully, he let his eyes rove the room until they came to rest on the kitchen door. "You think maybe the Ogre's fed up with wiping Junior's ass?" He didn't look at the others, but could sense their reactions to his suggestion all the same.

"It's a possibility." Shizuru spoke for everyone, her quiet words punctuated by another puff of smoke.

Yukina shook her head, sobbing. "It couldn't have been the Ogre. We were together in the kitchen..."

"And you can't be thinking Yukina did it." Kuwabara's voice was a menacing growl. He'd defend his love with his very life if need be.

Hiei shook his head, also sounding quite convinced of Yukina's innocence. "No one suggested Yukina." He turned back to Yusuke. "Can he possibly move fast enough?"

Softly, Yukina asked, "could he do it without my noticing? I don't think so."

Kurama nodded. "Very well. Until we find otherwise, all of us are suspects... including Botan and the Ogre." He didn't dis-include himself, but it wasn't readily apparent if that was due to being guilty or being fair.

The Spirit Detective nodded, still glaring. He flung open the door, though, and gestured. "We go find Botan. We meet back here in an hour. If someone doesn't show, he..." he looked at Shizuru and Yukina and corrected himself, "or she will become prime suspect. Got it?" And, plopping Puu onto his head, the teenager stormed from his apartment, intent on finding the last suspect on his list.

Splitting up, the others followed.

  


Botan wiped at her eyes once more. She tried to quiet her sobs, reasoning with herself that Kuwabara hadn't really meant what he'd said. And, after all, Keiko was right. King Yama surely would be able to bring his only son and heir back... he was Lord of the Underworld after all, as he'd assured her when he'd visited just a moment earlier.

The sound of a bird on top of the fountain statue drew her attention and she couldn't resist a watery smile. That simple song, that pretty little creature, was enough to make her heart just a bit lighter. It helped cheer her, and she could see why Yukina had been so enamored of the small, feathered beings. Of course, the Ice Apparition had also been gentle and soothing enough to attract birds to her even while imprisoned in the home of one of the foulest humans known to the world.

One hiccup, then a second, brought another smile to her face, though after the fifth her smile fled at the annoyance. Right... life would work out; it always seemed to. She just had to... to... stop these stupid hiccups! Frustration welled, but a sudden scare rid her of the unwanted bodily reaction.

"Botan!"

At the voice, she grabbed her chest and let out a small scream, whirling around in sudden fear. Seeing whom it was she relaxed trustfully, a small smile once again returning. "Oh! It's you. Well, here I thought a murderer was sneaking up on me and all."

"Yeah, right." The other person chuckled along with her.

Gladly, the Grim Reaper sat forward and stopped smiling. "Can you believe it? King Yama came to say that the blue Ogre is on trial for the murder!" She shook her head. "I don't think it was George, though... but why would anyone want to..." Tears welled up now that her brain and emotions had once more caught up with her mouth.

Her friend stepped right up to the fountain and onto the bench Botan was sitting on, seeming to fiddle around with something, though Botan ignored that. "Someone killed Koenma to teach Yusuke Uremeshi a lesson." At Botan's sudden look of shock, the other person looked down. "And it wasn't the blue Ogre, Botan... it was me."

With that, Botan felt a tightening around her throat. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at her friend's face. As the apparition started to pass out, all she could clearly see was a look of intense concentration. Then the rope tightened a bit more... and the normally perky Grim Reaper was enveloped in blackness.

  


A scream led searchers to the fountain in the park. There, hanging from a well-tied rope, was the unconscious... or worse... Botan. Kurama shot to her side and immediately lifted the limp figure, trying to ease the pressure on her neck. Shizuru pulled out a switchblade and started cutting the thick strands of nylon, not an easy task with the best of tools. Yukina had her hands over her face, sobbing, unable to speak or think clearly.

Hiei and Keiko showed one right after the other, followed a minute or two later by Yusuke himself. A cacophony of voices rang out, attracting attention from strangers also in the park... that is if they hadn't already been attracted by Yukina's scream. As they argued incomprehensibly, and pointed blame, Kuwabara lumbered up, a look of dread already on his features.

When the body was cut down, and the crowd yelled at, by Yusuke, to _get the hell out of here; this ain't no peep show!_, the friends unanimously headed for Yusuke's apartment. The accusations had ceased flying by then, and a grim silence prevailed. Yusuke himself was carrying his assistant's cold, pulseless body.

Inside, he lay her on the couch and whirled to Kuwabara. "What took you so long, Buddy?" He sneered. "An awful long time to show up, don't you think, when everyone else was there in a couple o' minutes?" He knew deep down that he was being unfair, yelling at the bigger teen. Just because the idiot was slow didn't mean he'd done it... he certainly didn't have the brains to pull it off undetected... did he?

Kurama placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, feeling the tenseness of his muscles and knowing the larger boy was about to pound his friend into the carpet. "Yusuke, there is a possibility that this was a suicide, nothing more."

"Oh, yeah? And you're always so smart how come you haven't figured out who killed the runt yet? Or, was it you, and that's why you're leading me like some stupid dog chasing his own tail?" Puu wailed at Yusuke's grief and anger.

The slim redhead merely accepted the attack without defense.

Yukina was sitting next to the couch, stroking Botan's red-clad arm. "Please..." her voice was a whisper, her anguish clear despite the softness of her tone, "please don't fight. We have to help her." Keiko knelt down and wrapped her arms around Yukina, crying into the smaller girl's shoulder. Yukina let go of Botan to turn to her other friend.

"God, I'm going to turn into a chain smoker if this doesn't stop soon." Shizuru lit another cigarette and took a very long drag. "Okay, stop yelling and let's figure this one out, guys." Ignoring the continued hostility in the room, she ventured on. "It could have been any one of us, really. We were all out searching for her, Yusuke. Jumping on each other won't solve this crime spree."

Kuwabara hadn't relaxed one iota. He clenched his fists, straining against the now very repressive hands of Kurama. His eyes would have sparked fire if they could. "How can you think I'd kill Botan, Uremeshi? I wouldn't kill nobody!" He strained again to reach for his best friend so he could try and commit mass destruction.

"Yo! Baby Brother, shut up!" Shizuru whirled and stomped forward, noting absently the very wise move of Kurama letting go, raising his hands in appeasement, and backing away with a sick-sheepish half-grin on his face. "Yusuke, get your head out of your ass. Isn't it possible that whoever killed Botan wasn't the same killer that got the kid?"

Louder sobs from the other two girls punctuated her words.

Yusuke straightened slowly. He didn't stop glaring around though this time he deliberately excluded Hiei from his menacing look. Instead, he turned slowly towards the older girl and crossed his arms, anger radiating through his tense body. "Okay..." his words were slow and deliberate, "so, the brat got walloped for being a first rate jerk. Botan runs into the park and gets attacked by some random killer... or strings herself up. Is that what we're saying here?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"I ain't buying it!" The Spirit Detective whirled and glared at each friend in turn. Reaching up, he scooped Puu off his head, unaware of how his hands squeezed a bit too hard. Puu screamed but was ignored. "Well, here's another theory for you then. That Ogre busted free from Spirit World and came down to finish the job by offing her, too. So, he's done in both the pipsqueak and Botan. Good theory, Miss Detective Wannabe?" His glare rested on Shizuru, the teen still ignoring the desperate struggles of his furry Spirit Beast.

Shizuru's shoulders slumped and she puffed again. "Yeah, that sounds as far-fetched as mine. You've got a point."

He blinked in surprise, trying to catch up to what had just happened. Yusuke had been building for a huge fight, a ripping shouting match, or both. To have his newest adversary simply concede to him was a shock. On top of that, as no one else jumped in with an argument or soothing words, it was damned hard to hold onto his anger. Yusuke sighed and eased up on Puu, who squirmed away and flew lopsidedly to Keiko near the body on the couch.

"I suggest we all get some rest." All eyes turned to the lean redhead, who shrugged. "Well, we've had a series of unexplained losses and are working on pure adrenaline now. Despite the probable advice of most police units, I do not think we'll be able to solve this in the next forty-eight hours unless we've all been rested and fed." That did make sense to the group.

Yusuke nodded and gestured towards the door. "Okay. All of you get out. Come back tomorrow about nine." He turned a glare on Keiko. "Yeah, skip school, Keiko. I mean it. If you don't, you'll go to the top of the list of suspects. Everyone shows, or I hunt you down as the killer." He turned and entered his bedroom, letting the door slam in an awkward finality.

The others trailed out, leaving Botan's body for Yusuke to deal with, keeping private thoughts to his or herself.

Continued in Chapter Four: A Little Twist


	4. Just a Little Twist

Title: Just a Little Twist

Authors: Sam & Merrianna  
Series: Master Detective 4 / 9

Characters: Yusuke, Puu, Kuwabara, Hiei, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama

Note: The challenge still stands: if someone can solve the case (or even give me their best shot), and they are correct, I will happily claim him or her (or them) Master Detective, and list the pen-name(s) in this story, as well as on my webpage.

Second Note: I apologize. My health is bad and limits my writing at times. I would like to thank everyone for your patience and your helpful comments.

* * *

School was definitely out of the question. Yusuke Uremeshi instead took the phone off the hook to avoid the jarring ring of neighborhood well-wishers, headed for his mom's casket in the living room, and knelt before it. With a sigh, he placed his hands over his knees and simply stared at nothing in particular. He remained that way, waiting for nine o'clock and the arrival of his friends... all suspects in a double-murder. Puu slept quietly nearby on the couch.

How had things come to this? Only days ago he'd been happy. Then his mother had died of some sort of reaction to almonds. On the heels of that, two of his friends had been murdered: Koenma by bludgeoning and Botan by hanging. Someone was out to get his friends... but what was the motive?

Frowning, Yusuke came to the sudden realization that Botan probably had figured out who the killer was. The murderer had followed her to the fountain and taken her out of the picture. That meant that perhaps the only initial target had been the brat. So, which one of them could have found Botan, gotten her story, then killed her and disappeared, all before Yukina had screamed?

That was the true mystery.

  


He checked his watch once more then shoved his hand back into his pocket. The dark blue school-uniform sleeve rucked up, but Kazuma Kuwabara ignored it. He had more important things to worry about. Skipping school had been no problem; Shizuru hadn't even balked at his playing hooky at all. She had called in sick to work, after all. But school, too, was far from his mind, despite the uniform he wore.

It was still such a shock, really. Botan was dead. Why did that have to happen? She was such a bubbly, fun, happy person. And Lord Koenma! Sure he was an overbearing, annoying kid, but he was nice, too. He came through for them for the Dark Tournament... sort of. Was someone still sore about the Human team winning?

Shrugging and sighing, the big teen decided to wait for Yusuke's help in figuring this out. Not that he needed the help, but Yusuke was the Spirit Detective; he'd probably get sore if he didn't get to at least tag along. Wait a minute. With Koenma dead, did they still have jobs?

Kuwabara checked his watch again, noting that only five minutes had passed from his last check. Time was just creeping along, wasn't it? How was he going to pass the time until he had to meet the others? Nine o'clock was taking too long!

The garage...

Grinning, the teen took off towards a dilapidated old garage that once belonged to an eccentric American soldier. Kuwabara would often play there as a kid. Heck, once in awhile he even tinkered with the rusting car that was left behind there. It was a safe place, a place he could think in. Only a few people, Yusuke, Kurama and the rest of the gang, even knew he liked to go there to be alone. That'd be a great place to kill time. He winced at his own mental choice of words.

It wasn't long before Kuwabara arrived at the garage and struggled in through the nearly-too-small gap in the boards. Heading towards the hunk of metal in the center, the teen took off his dark blue jacket and squatted down to study the automobile's under-carriage. Yeah, now he knew where he'd left off: banging out the dents on the left rear end. Someday he'd have this all fixed up so he could drive it.

Getting lost in the hard work, Kuwabara didn't hear when someone approached him. It was only his need for a wrench, to work on a loose bolt he'd found, that drew him out of his own world. Cinnamon hair plastered with sweat, dirt, and flecks of rusty paint chips, the boy looked up and yelped in surprise.

"Oh! Hey, you scared me, you know? I mean," his typical macho attitude wouldn't let him close his mouth, "I wasn't scared scared, just... well... you know, just startled, you know? Hey, am I late?" The appearance of his friend dawned on him and he pulled his hand up to his face to squint at the watch.

"No. I... I just couldn't stand being alone."

He looked up and nodded, sagely. "Yeah. Hey, you can hang out with me, if you want. I'm fixing up this car." Pride crept in suddenly. He'd been working privately on this thing for a long time; to have someone else see his progress was enough to make him want to preen a bit. "Uh... I need a wrench. Do you see one lying around maybe?"

He looked back under the car to check on the loose bolt again. The sounds of movement and rifling through discarded tools and debris flowed through the quiet building. A thought crept over Kuwabara just a stealthily.

Alone... with only one other person... wouldn't it be easy for a person to just... say... give one good wallop of the wrench and... _bam_... another victim and no one to know about it. He looked out from the under-carriage to see his friend approach with the desired tool. A grin crossed the teen's features. Why was he thinking that he'd get attacked? _He_ was stronger than anyone on the team. The others should be the ones afraid, especially after everything that'd happened.

"Hey, thanks!" He stood quickly to retrieve the offered wrench. It looked pretty solid, heavy... a good weapon if one chose to use it that way. Just one good hit. No sooner had that idea came to him than thought apparently changed to deed.

One less team member left the little-known garage.

  


Puu hadn't moved in a couple of hours.

Neither had Yusuke. He was too absorbed in his thoughts, trying to puzzle out just which of the people he knew could have wanted to end Lord Koenma so badly that he... or she... was willing to also take out Botan. There was only a handful of people that could have done it, after all:

Hiei was the first and obvious choice. He despised the Administrator of the Underworld. In fact, the little fire demon didn't seem overly fond of anyone. Well, actually he respected Yusuke, and he seemed just a bit fond of Kurama. He also felt greatly for his sister, Yukina. So, the guy did have feelings for a few people. Was it possible that Hiei was willing to chance prison or worse just to take out Junior? Wouldn't that mean he'd be separated from Yukina, unable to protect her, though? That certainly would hold him back.

So what about Yukina? Could she have done it? Yusuke balked at the thought. He didn't really know the ice demon, but she didn't seem the murder type. She was gentle and kind. That could be just a ruse. With a shake of his head, the Spirit Detective ended that train of thought; he had been there when she was in prison, saw what hell she'd gone through. Yukina hadn't even wanted to hurt her captor. She couldn't be guilty of this. Where was the motive?

Shifting a little without conscious thought, the raven-haired teen searched his memory of who was present when the normally toddler-sized god had been struck. George was under investigation by the Spirit World and Master Genkai had already left by the time of the attack. Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Keiko... Kuwabara, Kurama... Shizuru. There weren't many suspects, but it didn't make his job any easier. Every one on the list was a friend of his.

Was it Shizuru? Kuwabara's older sister seemed pretty cool, pretty trust-worthy; or was that just a façade? Could she really be working against him? Trying to think back to when they met, Yusuke had trouble finding any example of a time Shizuru had even talked to an enemy. He shook his head. The older Kuwabara sibling was still a suspect, but she certainly wasn't top of his list yet. There might be someone else who wanted Koenma dead.

He let his mind toy with the idea that the younger sibling could have pulled this off. Well, one thing against him was that he hadn't had time to finish in the bathroom before everyone moved at the sound of the lamp breaking; the stain had spread slowly but obviously down his front. Of course, he could have been totally innocent in the entire incident. The guy really didn't have the brains or finesse to pull off such an attack without leaving some obvious clues. Out of everyone that could have been attacked, why Koenma, anyway? Kuwabara might be a moron and an okay... not great... fighter, but he did have a code of honor that prevented him from hurting a friend. Yusuke had seen that code first hand over a year ago. That put Kuwabara low on the chart of suspects; better look to the next person.

Keiko. Okay, his emotions screamed at him to simply strike her from the list immediately, but he had to be fair, didn't he? Could his smart, sassy girlfriend be a killer in disguise? Well, she certainly could hit hard enough. The boy found himself grinning slowly at the remembered numerous slaps he'd received from the feisty girl. Keiko respected authority, however, and, just as importantly, she respected Lord Koenma. That didn't stop her from killing, but it certainly put her as far down on the list as Shizuru. He'd find a better way to clear her soon.

The fox-demon, Kurama, was a good choice. After all, he was a merciless killer and a long-standing criminal. The human body looked gentle enough, but the soul was that of a real lawbreaker. Of course, Koenma had pardoned Kurama for his crimes, and Kurama had paid him back by working for him ever since. Was that really the action of someone plotting the death of his boss? Maybe... but Hiei had been in the same room as the redhead. Could he truly have gotten all the way into the dining room, killed Koenma, and made it back without Hiei knowing? And what about Botan's death? How had he pulled that one off? It just didn't seem like Kurama to do that.

Since Botan was dead now, that kind of exonerated her from suspicion, didn't it? Unless she really had suicided, that is. So that took care of everyone. His best suspect was indeed Hiei. Damn it! He was right where he'd begun two hours before. This was getting him no where!

  


The opening of the door startled Yusuke out of his thoughts. Turning, seeing the frown on Hiei's face, he had a brief dread that another friend had fallen victim. Since Shizuru followed the shorter demon in, and showed no sign of fresh grief or puzzlement, the Spirit Detective let the fear go. Instead, he rose and crossed his arms over his green-clad chest.

"Hey, kid." her voice sounded as if it was deliberately calibrated to soothe.

"Yo."

Silence reigned for the next few minutes as the trio waited for whoever else would show. Finally, a soft knock drew Shizuru to the door. Yusuke could have easily answered it himself, but he didn't feel like moving. Any way, it was probably better for someone else to get it, in case the assassin was trying to make an attempt on the detective next.

Keiko stood there, frowning and looking a bit nervous. Shock coursed through Yusuke. Could she have done it? _No!_ He wanted to scream it out. _Not Keiko!_

Thankfully she was able to put him at ease with her very first words. "Do you know how bad it looks for the Class Representative to skip school? I was so afraid someone would see me!" She at least didn't sound angry, just put upon. Yusuke couldn't help smiling at her, causing a flash of annoyance to cross her face.

"Hello?" Yukina's soft voice came from the hallway. When she was let in, Hiei nodded in what could have been approval, or self-righteous confirmation of his own private thoughts, one could never tell with him.

Nine o'clock slid silently into nine-thirty, the atmosphere getting tenser as the minutes ticked by. Neither Kurama nor Kuwabara showed, which certainly didn't bode well. One was most likely their killer, but what of the other? Accomplice? New Victim? Fashionably late? Yusuke didn't like the most obvious choice.

He headed for the door, sudden anger coursing through him. He'd kill that demon! Slamming through the portal, he headed towards the stairs, the sounds of his friends following behind. The noise awoke Puu, but the small Spirit Beast remained where he was, cooing and whimpering in confused worry.

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice sounded worried. "Where... where are we going? Maybe they're running late?" Hope ran as an undercurrent despite her anxiety.

The raven-haired teen whirled around and glared at his girlfriend. "One of them killed the other and I'm gonna pull the guy in who did it. You guys can help by sticking with me. If anybody wanders off to look on his own, that's my new suspect." He whirled around again and headed straight for Kurama's school on the off chance that the demon had been stuck in class for some reason.

Even Hiei didn't protest.

Perhaps an hour had passed before they agreed to split up. It wasn't too much longer before Yusuke thought to check the old World War II garage. Sometimes Kuwabara would hide out there moping when he'd gotten trashed well enough by Yusuke. Inside, the teen stopped short at the sight of his best friend lying in a pool of blood.

Keiko running into him brought the boy to his senses. He ran over and dropped to his knees, not caring about the mess to his own clothes. "Kuwabara?" He reached for the taller boy but Keiko stopped him.

"No. Let me check. I know more about first aid, Yusuke." She felt for the boy's pulse, bent close to his bloody face, and desperately searched his neck once more. A moan indicated her answer before she gave it. "No... oh, no! Not Kazuma, too!" She drew her hands back, sobbing into them, ignoring the blood now smeared over her self as well.

Yusuke reached for the boy just to verify, but couldn't feel anything through all that grime and blood. His hand kept slipping. Suddenly, his anger burst forth in a blaze. "Damn Kurama! I'll kill that bastard!" He balled his fists and slammed the ground hard, bowing down so his head nearly touched the rotted floorboards. Grief washed over him and he started crying, uncaring that Keiko might think him weak for the tears.

"Oh, Yusuke..." the girl slipped her arms around her boyfriend and rocked him. "How can you accuse Kurama? He wouldn't do this! I..." Seeing the intense emotions running through her oldest, dearest friend, she sobbed herself. Time to confess. "I... I know who did it, Yusuke."

Her soft voice didn't sink in at first. Then, slowly, Yusuke's head came up until he started intently into her soft brown eyes. "You what?"

Keiko bit her lip. "I... I know who attacked Lord Koenma... and Botan... and Kazuma. I... I..."

"Tell us, do."

The pair whirled to see Kurama standing in the shadows near the opening. He had his hands in his pockets, his body language bespeaking intense emotions of his own. He watched the pair as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, but Yusuke knew the demon too well to be fooled by his nonchalant attitude.

The young woman gulped, as if truly afraid. She looked from Yusuke to Kurama and back again. Finally, she covered a sob with a hand and hurried from the building, brushing past the redhead and leaving a streak of blood on his magenta-colored school uniform. Her steps died out quickly.

Neither of the boys in the garage seemed to notice, however. They watched each other with caution. Yusuke slowly stood and approached, letting his anger show in his young voice.

"Where were you, buddy? You didn't show up at nine. Lose your watch?" Derision dripped from every syllable.

Kurama simply stated, "I was detained."

Continued in Chapter Five: Stabbing Guilt (---when written---)


	5. Stabbing Guilt

Title: Stabbing Guilt

Authors: Sam & Merrianna

Series: Master Detective: 5 of 9

Characters: Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko (and her parents and some random diners), Shizuru, Yukina, and Hiei

Note: We have a Master Detective! Bluejamist has not only picked out the killer, Jamoise picked up on several other hidden clues in the story and explained the motive as well Jamoise only missed one clue (but everyone has missed that one so far) but was able to give reasoning behind Jamoise's choice of killer. And all with only four chapters of the nine to go on! Let's here it for the Master Detective Bluejamist!

Second Note: Thanks for your patience, everyone. I've had a rough decade and have not been updating anything. I'm working on it now as people bring forth their favorites. If I know a story is being read, I'm trying to work on it. (CSI fans, I am getting to Moral Judgments and Ten Little Indians as soon as I re-watch some CSI to recapture the characters.)

Feedback: Please? We love comments.

xxx

The fist was almost faster than Kurama could account for.

Yusuke slammed him as hard as he could, sending the redhead flying back into the no-so-sturdy wall of the old garage. "Bastard!" The Spirit Detective followed his fist, dragging his friend to his feet, ignoring the blood that trickled from the Spirit Fox's split lip. "I'll kill you!"

Knowing the brunet was too enraged to listen, Kurama reached behind his hair and, with equally lightning moves, pulled out his trademark weapon. "Rose Whip!" Rather than cutting through his friend, however, he merely tangled the teen's arms and body in its fifteen-foot length.

The Spirit Detective struggled, unable to break the spirit energy weapon. Snarling, he yanked his body, putting his full strength behind the move, hoping to knock Kurama off balance. It worked, but not as Yusuke had hoped. Instead, the redhead fell against his brunet friend, gripping Yusuke's arms in slender, delicate-seeming hands. In retaliation, Kurama slammed his head against Yusuke's, temporarily stunning the human who stumbled back.

"Now perhaps you'll listen to what I say, Yusuke. I did not kill Kuwabara; nor did I kill the other three."

"You. . ." Yusuke suddenly froze in confusion, "Three? What the hell are you talking about? There were only two. . . the brat and Botan."

Despite the sudden cease in hostility, Kurama did not untie his friend. He moved to squat slowly next to him. "That is what we are meant to think, Yusuke. But think about it. We are not mourning three souls. . . but four." He paused, waiting for the sixteen-year-old to puzzle it out for himself.

Yusuke did not fail him. His brown eyes widened and he caught the redhead's intense green gaze. "Mom? Someone killed my mom?" There was disbelief in his eyes.

"That is why I was delayed. I was checking into the possibility. And I have concluded that there were no almonds in the nuts served at the gambling room that night. Someone had to have given them to her." Kurama reached over and loosened his whip, releasing the Spirit Detective.

Standing slowly, Yusuke glanced to the body of his best friend. His fists clenched and there was a definite spike in his Spirit Energy. "I'll find him. . . and I'll kill him." His voice was cold. Walking towards Kuwabara, he was startled when Kurama stopped him with a firm hand.

"Not now. The others are still in danger."

Fist flashing once more, Yusuke slammed Kurama in the face. The fox demon fell to his butt with the un-looked-for attack, hand going to his jaw. "Not if I take you down. Just because you give away some information doesn't make me trust you, Kurama."

Rubbing gently at the forming bruise, Kurama looked up at the angry detective. The red-haired half-demon nodded and softly said, "there's a more logical choice as to who the killer is, Yusuke. Who could approach all four of them without being suspected?"

"Besides you?" Yusuke's belligerent tone matched his narrowed eyes and clenched fist. . . not clenched. . . curled with his index finger pointing directly at the other teen. He was prepared to Spirit Gun the demon, just building up the energy for a shotgun attack.

"Keiko."

"Bastard!" Yusuke's finger began glowing with the tell-tale Spirit Energy only certain beings could see. "Why would Keiko kill my mother, you idiot?"

Kurama shook his head, trying a different tack. "If I am the killer, what makes you think I worked alone?" He paused as Yusuke processed the question then added, "Keiko is in danger, Yusuke. She's alone out there and you can't be certain I am the killer. . . or the only killer."

"Damn you! Hiei!"

Yusuke turned and dashed from the structure, followed closely by Kurama.

xxx

The bell over the door rang as Keiko ran through, letting it swing unattended behind her. She ignored the startled look on her mother's face, as well as on the pair of diners eating at the counter, as she rushed through the kitchen door and up the back stairs. Ignoring her father's concerned query, Keiko slipped into her room and removed her school uniform, tossing it for once onto the bed rather than hanging it up or putting it in the hamper.

With a sob, the teenaged girl pulled out the peach colored skirt and matching blouse she'd been wearing the day before, dressing with fumbling fingers. She had to calm down and think. The sight of all that blood. . . Keiko shuddered and sobbed again. She needed to tell Yusuke before someone else got hurt.

Frustration welled at the memory of Kurama's interruption. The other teen had been standing in the shadows as if watching, waiting to be found. What did he know? Had he seen what had happened to poor Kazuma? Keiko froze, hands on the bottom buttons of her blouse. Kurama was alone with Yusuke.

No! She couldn't let Yusuke get hurt!

Hurriedly she shoved her blouse into the waistband of her skirt and headed downstairs to cut through her parent's restaurant. Giving a watery smile to her father, she headed for the kitchen only to be stopped by a strong grip on her upper arm.

"Keiko, why aren't you in school?" His voice was as worried as his beloved face.

The girl shook her head, looking up imploringly at her father. "I couldn't concentrate, Dad. Not with Atsuko. . ."

Instantly, her father pulled her into an engulfing hug, one hand stroking her hair, much like when she'd been young. He smelled of hot grease and flour, smells she had always found comforting. "Right," he said, finally. Putting her away from him, hands still grasping her arms, the man nodded and sniffled. "Look, I'll go explain to your mother. You go out the back way. She's worried about you."

Keiko threw her arms around her father again and squeezed then stepped back. "Thanks, Dad. I just need a little time, okay?" She sobbed again, her hand flying to her mouth, but was grateful for the sympathetic look her father bestowed on her.

She let him go and stepped away from him only to follow him into the kitchen. Watching him go through the separating door, Keiko slid her hand into her pocket then froze. Slowly, she slipped the object she'd found and studying it in distant surprise, eyes widening as she tried to recall how she'd gotten it.

Had she picked it up at the fountain during the confusion? She must have. Slowly, Keiko turned the metal object over and over in her hands, contemplating recent events, recent horrors.

Before she reached any firm conclusions, there was the sound of someone opening the back door latch. Turning, she frowned and made a quick decision. Keiko Yukimura raised the metal object and swung while kicking out backward, just as the door opened.

xxx

Swearing as one blood-covered hand slipped from the metal doorknob, Yusuke spun and wiped both of his hands down Kurama's school uniform. Turnign again, he grasped the doorknob and twisted, swinging the door open to a horrible scene.

On the floor of the small kitchen lay Keiko in a growing puddle of blood. Behind her the door to the dining room was swinging denoting someone having exited in a hurry. The restaurant over-door bell sounded in the other room. With a cry of shock, Yusuke ran past his girlfriend's body, blanking his mind to anything but catching the fleeing culprit.

Bursting into the dining room, Yusuke's wide brown eyes and wild black hair, along with his clothes covered in Kuwabara's blood, brought all activity to a standstill. The Spirit Detective didn't care. He tore through the room and out the front door, checking the street on both sides. The eleven o'clock crowd was huge; anyone could have hidden among the throng. Yusuke swore and turned to slam his way back into the restaurant.

"Uremeshi?" Keiko's mother sounded hesitant, afraid. "Are you hurt?" She took a shaky step towards the recently orphaned teenager.

Yusuke glanced at her and her concern brought him up short. He looked around the room at the diners then back to Keiko's parents. Suddenly, the teen felt exhaustion well up. He didn't think he could explain to these good people that he'd been chasing their daughter's killer having just come from the death scene of yet another friend. He couldn't tell them that he'd left her body sprawled on the floor with the suspect's partner.

Nodding absently, claiming the blood as his own, he croaked hoarsely, "yeah, but I'm okay." Turning, he was surprised to see Kurama in the doorway. Yusuke pushed passed the redhead into the kitchen and stopped in shock, the door slamming into him as the Yukimura's tried to follow. Keiko wasn't there. Neither was the blood. Someone had cleaned up and removed the body, and Yusuke bet he knew who it was. Spying a bloody knife practically next to the outside door, Yusuke scooped it up.

With a growl, he headed out the door and up to his own apartment, ignoring the worried frowns of his neighbors.

Not bothering to slow down, Yusuke kicked his own door open and stomped into the room only to see Shizuru, Hiei, and Yukina sitting there. Kurama was nowhere in sight. . . neither was Keiko's body.

"Did you find Kazuma or Shuichi?" Shizuru asked in a steady voice, her eyes taking in the sight of the knife wielding, bloody Spirit Detective.

"Yeah, I did," Yusuke growled as he stalked towards the older woman.

She blinked, apparently surprised, when he stopped and said, "you are one sick bitch, Shizuru!"

"What?" The woman started to rise only to stop as Yusuke threw the knife down in front of her, the tip embedding into the wooden floor.

"Killing your own brother? What kind of twisted game are you playing?" Yusuke grabbed Shizuru roughly by the arm, ignoring the sound of someone picking his way in through the broken front door.

"Killing my. . ." Shizuru went pale then slammed a fist in Yusuke's face. "Kazuma? Dead?" she screamed at him as he flew to the ground with a crash. "Goddamn you, Yusuke! Did you get my brother killed?" She moved to grab the teenager but Kuruma stopped her, wrapping his strong arms around her and hauling her backwards.

The fox demon refused to let go and the human woman, despite a fierce struggle, soon lost the fight and hung limply back against him.

"Kuzuma is dead?" Yukina's soft voice was filled with horror. "How? And. . ." she looked over at the grieving woman then back at Yusuke, why do you think Shizuru did it? The only time she left here was for a cigarette a few minutes ago."

Yusuke growled again, not bothering to stand. He flicked one hand towards the still shuddering blade. "Because of that." When everyone, including a sobbing Shizuru, looked at the offending knife, Yusuke clarified, "that is your switchblade, isn't it, Shizuru." He didn't ask.

Lifting her head, hatred darkening her eyes, the woman ground out, "I lost that thing yesterday after I cut Botan down. I did not stab my brother!"

Yusuke sneered back, "of course you didn't stab Kuwabara! You stabbed Keiko you bitch!"

"What?" the shock in both female voices blended into one scream.

Kurama sighed. "Keiko was stabbed a few minutes ago. Yusuke and I found her downstairs in the restaurant."

Shizuru twisted in the redhead's arms and looked up at him. "And my baby brother?"

The fox demon shook his head, green eyes sad. "He was struck down. Keiko and Yusuke found his body." He sighed but didn't lessen his hold on the suddenly moaning woman in his arms. "I had though," he raised his eyes to meet Yusuke's hateful gaze, "that Keiko was our killer, but now I have to rethink that."

"Ya think?" Yusuke shouted at him.

"And then there were five," Hiei finally spoke, his calm, cold voice sending a shudder through all those left.

Continued in Chapter Six: Smoking in the Boy's Room


End file.
